DLC04Dixie.txt
DLC04ConvDiscipleDixie |scene= |srow=6 |topic=0103110C |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Well, well, look who it is. |after=Disciple: Yeah, yeah. Savoy said he'd rather skin himself alive than listen to another one of my ideas. He can kiss my ass. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Someone's looking glum. Why the long face? |after=Disciple: Yeah, yeah. Savoy said he'd rather skin himself alive than listen to another one of my ideas. He can kiss my ass. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Did you figure it out yet? |after=Disciple: Yeah, yeah. Savoy said he'd rather skin himself alive than listen to another one of my ideas. He can kiss my ass. |abxy=A4a}} |topic=0103110A |trow=3 |before=Disciple: Yeah, yeah. Savoy said he'd rather skin himself alive than listen to another one of my ideas. He can kiss my ass. |response=''{Start with an amused laugh. / Amused}'' Told you that dog won't hunt. But you can still run your pretty, little idea by me tomorrow. You know where to find me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Disciple: Yeah, yeah. Savoy said he'd rather skin himself alive than listen to another one of my ideas. He can kiss my ass. |response=''{Scolding. / Concerned}'' That's 'cause we want to run this place someday, dummy, so until we do, I suggest you wise up. And only a mile? I'm disappointed. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Disciple: Yeah, yeah. Savoy said he'd rather skin himself alive than listen to another one of my ideas. He can kiss my ass. |response=''{Half joking, half serious / Amused}'' Aw, if you can't figure it out soon, come see me. A Disciple that can't do a simple knife trick? I'll put you out of your misery myself. |after= |abxy=A3a}} DLC04DialogueRaiderBossDisciples |scene=- |srow=28 |topic=0102FF6C |trow=18 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' The new OB, eh? I reckon you're here to talk to Nisha. She's in charge. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' So this is what it feels like to be on top of the world. Not bad, OB, not bad. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' A girl could definitely get used to this! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' You sure put a shine on this place. I knew you liked it here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' You got good taste, OB. I knew I liked you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' This is the most fun I've had since we got here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Are all ya'll vault dwellers this talented? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Stick with us, OB. Those other gangs ain't nearly as fun. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Don't tell me you're afraid to get a little blood on your hands. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' I'm not feeling the love here, OB. We ain't scaring you away, are we? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I'm fixin' to toss your head on a pike if you don't walk away right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' If you ain't here to make things right, you may want to turn tail and get before I forget my manners. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Watch your back, OB. You sure ain't making any friends 'round here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' If I hear them Pack animals talkin' trash one more time, they're gonna wake up short a few body parts. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' All that time in front of a mirror and the Operators still don't know they look like fools. Bless their little hearts. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' Never understood the Power Armor thing. Takes half the thrill out of a fight. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' I love it when the traders try to escape and the collar triggers. Nothing like watching a head go pop! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' I'm surprised Colter lasted as long as he did. Pretty sure we all wanted him dead. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101D965 |before= |response=''{Player just killed you, but you're at peace with your death, being united with the dark entity you believe in. / InPain}'' Finally... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101D964 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Player hit you in combat. Coy taunting. / SinisterSmile}'' That all you got? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player hit you in combat. Coy taunting. / SinisterSmile}'' Do your worst. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player hit you in combat. Coy taunting. / SinisterSmile}'' You're not even trying. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101D963 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Taunting the player in combat and loving it. / SinisterSmile}'' Don't hold out on me. I can take it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Taunting the player in combat and loving it. / SinisterSmile}'' I just want to carve a new smile on that face. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Taunting the player in combat and loving it. Intentional rhyming. / SinisterSmile}'' If you're not going to try, you might as well die. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101D962 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Starting combat. Excited. / SinisterSmile}'' Time for some fun. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Starting combat. Excited. / SinisterSmile}'' Oh, the things I'm going to show you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Starting combat. Excited. / SinisterSmile}'' You just made my day. |after= |abxy=}} DLC04DialogueRaiderDiscipleScenes |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0104BDF2 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Come on, girl, you know we should run this place. Not some lil greenie Gage dragged in. |after=Nisha: We're giving him a second chance. Gage screws this up, he knows we'll skin him alive. So shut up and be patient. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BDF1 |before=Nisha: We're giving him a second chance. Gage screws this up, he knows we'll skin him alive. So shut up and be patient. |response=''{Amused}'' What about you big guy? Nothing to say on the matter? |after=Savoy: As long as he doesn't get in my way... don't much care. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BDF0 |before=Savoy: As long as he doesn't get in my way... don't much care. |response=''{Amused}'' Yeah, figured as much. |after=Nisha: Both of you just get out of here. And make sure the others get the message. |abxy=A1a}} DLC04Holotapes |scene= |srow=5 |topic=01043BA6 |before=Player Default: We're packing up to leave and we're outta here! I wanted to leave this message for you... |response=''{Friendly}'' It's awfully sweet of ya'll to welcome a stranger into your home. |after=Player Default: Oh, you've no idea how happy we are that we ran into you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01043BA3 |before=Player Default: Oh, you've no idea how happy we are that we ran into you. |response=''{Pulling out your knife to kill someone with enjoyment. / SinisterSmile}'' Not as happy as I am. |after=Player Default: What are you doing? Wait, I thought you were here to...Argh! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01043BA0 |before=Player Default: Sam! No! What have you done? |response=''{Just killed a husband, now you're going to kill a wife, with enjoyment! / SinisterSmile}'' Don't worry, honey. I'd never keep two love birds apart. |after=Player Default: No! Argh! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01043B9F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: No! Argh! |response=''{Satisfied Ah. Very happy with yourself. / Confident}'' Ah. That went well. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Excited to find the holotape still recording. / Amused}'' What's this? I think I'll keep you as my little souvenir. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=01043B9C |before=Player Default: This whole plan was a bust. As it is, we barely got enough to pay for our losses. |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey, are all ya'll traders? If so, I know a pretty good post nearby. Guarantee you'll turn a profit if you want to check it out. |after=Player Default: Yeah? Well, I'm not sure we'd want to trust anything some stranger in a mask told us. Sure you're not some sort of Raider? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01043B9A |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Yeah? Well, I'm not sure we'd want to trust anything some stranger in a mask told us. Sure you're not some sort of Raider? |response=''{Friendly}'' I ain't no Raider. And I only wear this mask on account of some yao guai wantin' a piece of me a while back. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' It's up to you folks. If ya'll are interested, Nuka-World's just a short trip north. Can't miss it! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Just tell 'em Dixie sent ya, and they'll treat you and yours like ya'll are family. |after=Player Default: Hmm, we'll talk about it. Thanks for stopping by. |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=01043B97 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I can't wait to see... What the hell? How'd you get in here? |response=''{Amused}'' A girl's got her ways. I'm just here 'cause Anna's big into helping Nisha keep the peace between all us gangs. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Me? Not so much. |after=Player Default: What the...? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01043B95 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What the...? |response=''{Amused}'' That should keep you quiet 'till I get you back to Fizztop. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Aw were you recording this just for lil old me? You Operators are such sweethearts. |after= |abxy=A1b}} DLC04MQ04DixieSceneQuest |scene= |srow=13 |topic=01026176 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey, boss. |after=Dixie: Was wondering when you were gonna come see me. Heard you're collecting toys to help you mark us out some new stompin' grounds. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Boss is a greeting to the player here. "The grenades" is referencing a previous conversation the two of you had. / Neutral}'' Boss. The grenades. I hope you're planning on using them well. |after=Player Default: Sounds like I'll be putting it to good use. |abxy=A}} |topic=01026175 |before=DLC04NPCFDixie: Hey, boss. |response=''{Amused}'' Was wondering when you were gonna come see me. Heard you're collecting toys to help you mark us out some new stompin' grounds. |after=Dixie: Well, ours is, without a doubt, the finest little piece of hardware you've ever laid your eyes on. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01026174 |before=Dixie: Was wondering when you were gonna come see me. Heard you're collecting toys to help you mark us out some new stompin' grounds. |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, ours is, without a doubt, the finest little piece of hardware you've ever laid your eyes on. |after=Dixie: Sure, she may be based off some shitty Operator tech. But a little Dixie love and some fine tweaking go a long way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01026173 |trow=3 |before=Dixie: Well, ours is, without a doubt, the finest little piece of hardware you've ever laid your eyes on. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Sure, she may be based off some shitty Operator tech. But a little Dixie love and some fine tweaking go a long way. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Let's just say, them fever blossoms ain't no joke. Mix 'em with just the right ingredients? Makes people madder than a hornet's nest. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Perfect for convincing any meddlesome settlers to rip each other apart. |after=Player Default: Sounds like I'll be putting it to good use. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01026172 |before=Player Default: Sounds like I'll be putting it to good use. |response=''{Confident}'' Damn straight you will. I trust she'll make her mama proud. |after=Dixie: Only wish I could watch the show myself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01026171 |before=Player Default: I think there's already enough violence around here. I don't plan on making any more. |response=''{Pretending she didn't hear the player say he was against violence. / Puzzled}'' What's that? I couldn't hear you just then. Give her a try, boss. My girl's sure to do the trick. |after=Dixie: Only wish I could watch the show myself. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01026170 |before=Player Default: Oh so it's like an instant play date. |response=''{Amused}'' I like how you think, boss. |after=Dixie: Only wish I could watch the show myself. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0102616F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Is there anything else I should know about this? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I mean, she won't work on bots or lower gen Synths, but otherwise, that's it in a nutshell. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' All you got to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! |after=Player Default: Sounds like I'll be putting it to good use. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0102616A |before=Player Default: Damn straight you will. I trust she'll make her mama proud. |response=''{Neutral}'' Only wish I could watch the show myself. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DLC04RESceneCT03 |scene= |srow=8 |topic=010119D3 |before= |response=''{Coy. / SinisterSmile}'' Well, well, well, fancy meeting you out here... Overboss. |after=Dixie: We were just debating which of these little lambs to bleed first. But since you're here, maybe you'd like the honor? |abxy=A}} |topic=010119D2 |before=DLC04NPCFDixie: Well, well, well, fancy meeting you out here... Overboss. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' We were just debating which of these little lambs to bleed first. But since you're here, maybe you'd like the honor? |after=Player Default: Let them live. We could use more workers in Nuka-World. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010119DB |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Let them live. We could use more workers in Nuka-World. |response=''{Over exaggerated... Oh, COOOME On! / Surprised}'' Oh, come on! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' *sigh* All right. But... That doesn't mean I can't bleed them just a little. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Let them live. We could use more workers in Nuka-World. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Didn't anyone ever tell you, "Never come between a gal and her prey?" |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=010119DA |before=Player Default: Take the ghoul first. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' I like your style. Save the fresh one for last. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010119D9 |before=Player Default: Take the old man first. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' The weak are always the first to go. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010119D8 |before=Player Default: Does it really matter? |response=''{Confident}'' Of course it matters! One of these lucky fellas gets the privilege of watching the other die first. |after=Player Default: Let them live. We could use more workers in Nuka-World. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=010119D1 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Confident}'' You heard the boss. We can't kill 'em, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun first. |after=Victim02: No, please! I'll do anything! |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' All right, ladies. Let's get started, shall we? |after=Victim02: No, please! I'll do anything! |abxy=A2a}} |topic=010119CE |before=Victim01: Do it! I've had enough of this world. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' I love it when they beg. |after=Victim01: Do it! I've had enough of this world. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010119CD |before=Victim01: Do it! I've had enough of this world. |response=''{Confident}'' Ah, that's better. Now, let's get back to Nuka-World. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01011A04 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Way to steal a gal's fun, though I can't say I blame you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' That ought to tide me over for a few days. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files